1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal structure of an electronic component such as a tuner.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to slim liquid crystal television sets, there are needs for slim, compact electronic devices for incorporation in liquid crystal television sets etc. Incidentally, electronic devices such as tuners have a circuit board, on which various electronic components and electric circuits are mounted, housed in a case, and have pin terminals for external connection projecting outside the case through predetermined holes provided in the case.
To secure connection with external electronic devices and electronic components, the arrangement position of the pin terminals projecting outside the case needs to be accurate, and accordingly a predetermined positional accuracy is required for the circuit board and the case that houses the circuit board. For example, as disclosed in Patent Document (JP-A-8-293687), a proposal has already been made for an electrical product in which an external connection connector mounted on a circuit board is pressed against the circuit board by a press plate to prevent it from lifting up, so that it can be fixed while its proper position and posture are maintained.
Moreover, as disclosed in Patent Document (JP-A-11-176524), a proposal has already been made for a fitting leg and a connector using such a fitting leg, the fitting leg having a shape that allows, when a connector having pin terminals is fitted to a chassis, an engagement part of the fitting leg provided in the connector to be fitted into a fitting hole provided in the chassis without unstableness.
When a pin header having a plurality of pin terminals is mounted on a circuit board, if it is fixed by use of a case, unstableness may occur for the play between the pin header and a press portion of the case, or for the dimension error of the manufactured component.
In particular, the more compact the pin headers are along with the compact devices, the smaller the area on which a pin header is mounted with respect to the circuit board, and thus the fitting posture with respect to the circuit board is unstable. For this reason, a terminal structure of an electronic component is required in which the pin header, even a compact one, is fixed such that its fitting position and fitting posture with respect to the circuit board and the case are accurate, and in which the pin terminals for external connection can be maintained in an accurate position with a correct posture.